


Monroeville

by cinderadler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich Week, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex on a Car, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderadler/pseuds/cinderadler
Summary: or; How Ian learned to stop living (with) the American Dream and fuck him instead.They drive each other wild.





	

The sun sets over the border, the trees cut an obscure shadow between them and it. The distance makes them small and comfortable for once. They’re alone out here. They’re free.

They come with the stars hanging over them like a tipped curtain. Ecstasy, stolen from the open lips of two chaotic lovers rings out against the clothes Ian presses his mouth against and the windshield Mickey rests his head on. They lean into each other, trying to feel as close to each other as they can. The feeling keeps them high and they come down crashing when they come. They collapse onto the trunk of the car they’d stolen, hot and sticky as they breathe. They peel themselves apart like plasters, slowly, feeling the cool night air tingle against their exposed skin. Ian pulls out and looks over Mickey, slumped against the trunk supporting his body with his forearm braced on the roof, and grabs him by the shoulder. He turns him around and kisses him, feeling Mickey instinctively grab at his unbuttoned collar. The kiss is fierce and self-congratulatory. Ian bites it off.

“I knew you’d come.” He whispers, grinning against Mickey’s ear. Mickey slaps him across the back of the head and leans in to say something, but doesn’t. He quickly kisses Ian’s cheek instead, dragging his free hand from the redhead’s neck to his chest without thinking. He shoves him away.

Ian walks towards a tree and takes a piss against it. He starts a conversation over his shoulder.

“I can’t shake you, Mickey.”

“The fuck am I supposed to do, man. You’re under my skin too. Takes one to know one.”

“I couldn’t get you out of my head, you know that, right?” Mickey follows him with his eyes, replying self-consciously after a second.

“What? You miss me?” Mickey laughs, shifting his weight on the car making the suspension creak.

“Like a bitch.” Ian takes off his shirt, laughing. He picks up a two litre water bottle from the few they’d thrown out of the back seats when they pulled up. He pours some over his hair and face, then running some over his hand as he strokes his cock. “Do me.” He asks, watching Mickey watch him. Mickey gets up without hesitation, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the dust.

“Wear some lipstick and ask me next time. A guy likes to be treated.” Mickey jokes, approaching Ian slowly. Ian drops the water. They anticipate each other’s touch before it comes. Mickey touches Ian’s face for a second, flinching, leaning in to press an honest kiss to his lips. Ian, taken aback and rendered quiet, responds quietly. They kiss slowly and deeply. Mickey runs his fingers around Ian’s neck, Ian runs his through Mickey’s hair. Mickey reaches his free hand down and grabs Ian’s cock, tugging it softly as Ian moans in shock and pleasure. Mickey grins before Ian yanks his head back, pressing a hard kiss against Mickey’s throat until he feels Mickey’s grip squirm.

“Easy, tiger. It’s my turn.” He murmurs, feeling Ian ease off slightly. Mickey continues to stroke Ian’s hard cock, dropping to his knees as Ian opens his mouth.

“We’ve been out here for days.”

“And your point is?” Mickey asks, slightly perturbed, stroking faster.

“What’re you after, Mick?” Ian’s breathing escalates but he keeps steady.

“A little night drive, that’s all. Ride or die: into the wilds.” He slows his pace down, letting Ian breathe.” I just wanna’ get out of the streets for a few days, ya know?” He stops and kisses the inside of Ian’s exposed thigh to feel him shiver. “I gotta’ clear my head.”

“I’m done with flinching, Mick.”

“Yeah?” He questions, speeding up his strokes. “Me too.” He replies, looking Ian in the eye as he takes his cock into his mouth and sucks. Ian lets out a deep groan, quivering in his muscles. He closes his eyes momentarily, shutting out the stars overhead as Mickey leans in and out bobbing his head, sucking harder and softer with in a repeated pattern. He runs his hand into Mickey’s roots. Mickey reaches round and grans his arse, digging his fingers into Ian’s soft skin.  
“Oh---come on, touch guy.’ Ian moans. “Make me----” Mickey slows down, sucking harder as he does, pulling his mouth away to run his tongue up the length of Ian’s throbbing cock. He was close. Mickey pulled his lover closer and stroked him off slowly, running one finger down to Ian’s hole, As he closes his lips around Ian, Mickey gently teases his finger around Ian’s hole, sending a shiver through the redhead’s spine. “Mickey—plea---” Ian gasps, feeling Mickey quicken his pace, looking up to Ian in case he went too far. He teases his fingertip further and felt Ian’s load hit the back of his throat. Ian moans from his throat, throwing his head back as Mickey sucked slowed and gentler, letting Ian hold his head in place as he bucked his hips. Mickey swallowed.

“I knew you’d come for me.” Mickey looks up at Ian’s flushed cheeks in a quiet, Southside kind of awe. After a moment longer, he traces his fingertips fleetingly down the inside of Ian’s thigh before getting up. His fringe was stuck to his forehead. The moonlight caught his tired eyes and lazy smile with a certain artistry as Mickey stood up. He placed a long and soft kiss to Ian’s throat before reaching out to grab the water bottle and pour some over his own head. “Beer?”

“How about we both get wet next time?” Ian suggests.

“Speak for yourself, firecrotch.” Mickey makes a jerking motion with his fist, tossing Ian the almost empty bottle. Ian laughs and walks back to the car, digging two bottles of lukewarm beer out of the trunk.


End file.
